


Ahsoka's Little Backdoor Misadventures

by RandomRandomRR



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Probing, Ass Play, F/M, Fucking Machines, Other, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRandomRR/pseuds/RandomRandomRR
Summary: This is what I plan to be a multi-part series of loosely connected stories where Ahsoka is put into strange situations that always result in her being anally penetrated by something or someone. It's basically just smut about a snarky Jedi padawan who rushes into situations without thinking, and ends up paying the price for it with her rear end.The first part revolves around Ahsoka being captured, only to be freed quickly by a nefarious acquaintance. As she seeks to recover her lightsabers and escape, she becomes trapped in a room full of robotic machinery, which, for some reason, only wants to restrain her and penetrate her butt. Hondo must leave to acquire something to open the door and free Ahsoka, leaving the poor girl alone to ride things out. There is a very brief moment of SCAT and WATERSPORTS, so be warned!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

“Not again!” Ahsoka grumbled to herself as she plopped down on the floor. She felt ashamed of herself. “What kind of Jedi padawan am I to be caught so easily? And in such a stupid way!?”

Glaring up at the ceiling of her cold dark room, the teenage Togruta depressively mused to herself. “Master is going to be soooo disappointed in me when he finds out about this one.”

This was not Ahsoka’s first time being captured and locked in a cell, but this one hurt her pride a little more than the others. Probably because this had nothing to do with the war with the Separatists. It was just one thug who managed to get the drop on her while her guard was down. She was out alone enjoying a meal from one of her favorite food quads on Coruscant when, out of nowhere, someone came up behind her and put her into a stranglehold. She was then quickly and skillfully pinned and zapped into unconsciousness. She went down pathetically easy.

“No one even bothered to help me…” She sighed, realizing that it was probably because she was a Jedi. She now realized just how many people did not like her order. “I should probably start wearing a robe in public to cover my lightsabers.”

Several minutes went by as Ahsoka reflected on her situation. However, her thoughts were eventually interrupted as she heard a commotion outside her door. “Ah! There you are!” A voice rang through a speaker.

Ahsoka immediately recognized it. “HONDO!!!?” She shouted, shooting up to her feet. The door swiftly opened.

“In the flesh.” The Weequay pirate proudly stated, entering with a bow.

“You did this to me!?” Ahsoka shouted accusingly, taking on a fighting stance.

“What!? Oh my? Do you honestly think?” Hondo paused and shook his head disapprovingly. “My dear, surely you wouldn’t believe that I would capture you and lock you up in a place like this? Would you?” Hondo responded with disingenuous shock.

“I would.” Ahsoka responded coldly.

“Hmm. Well, I suppose I can understand that. However, the truth is that I am here to rescue you!” The man responded throwing his hands up into the air, acting as though he were her messiah.

“Give me one good reason why I should believe you.” Ahsoka shot back, ready to unleash fury on him.

Hondo raised his hands then swiftly clapped them together twice. A moment later, two of his thugs entered the room dragging a large unconscious man with them. Once inside, they dropped him onto the floor.

“And just who is that?” Ahsoka asked, quickly eyeing the person.

“THAT, is the one who attacked you.” Hondo explained, looking down at the man.

Ahsoka glared down at the man. He was wearing dark gloves, and they seemed to match the ones her assailant was wearing. They were all she could see of him before she lost consciousness. “Even still… ” Ahsoka paused, returning her glare to Hondo. "It is rather convenient for you to show up like this Hondo. Why are you on Coruscant anyway? If not to have some role in this?” She asked accusingly.

“Why? Well… For business of course! Though, now it seems that the deal has fallen through.” Hondo said with disappointment as he paced around the room, finally stopping to look down at the unconscious man. “Such a shame.”

Ahsoka relaxed her stance and took a deep breath. Right now, more than anything else, she just wanted to retrieve her lightsabers and get out of here. She felt she had no reason to trust Hondo, but he did not seem to show any hostility towards her.

“Whatever you say, Hondo.” Ahsoka said crossing her arms. “Let’s just go…” She finished, walking around the notorious pirate leader.

Hondo and his goons led the way as Ahsoka followed. Apparently, they were familiar with the building’s layout, making Ahsoka even more suspicious of them. They eventually came upon a large room filled with monitors and terminals. On the opposite side of the room, there was a large open door that led to another brightly lit smaller room. Upon approaching it, Ahsoka immediately caught eye of her missing lightsabers. Both were inside sitting on a table against the back wall.

“Yes! Found you!” Ahsoka shouted with glee, stepping into the room.

“Wait! Do not go in there!” Hondo shouted.

Ahsoka immediately halted and looked back at Hondo with a raised eyebrow. She was already well inside the room, and before she could react, a large heavy door slammed down sealing her within. Ahsoka lept at the door, pounding both of her fists onto the thick clear glass.

“Not again!” She shouted despairingly. Ahsoka looked around the room but could not find any controls to open the door. “Hondo! Get me out of here!”

The Weequay pirate walked over to her and fiddled with the control panel.

“I do not believe that this door will open for me. It will likely require an eye from your captor for this scanner.” Hondo explained. “I will send my men to go cut one out and bring it here.”

“What!? That’s sick!” Ahsoka baulked.

“My dear, I truly admire your compassion… I truly do. BUT! In this case, it is most unwarranted. That man is guilty of deplorable acts that go well beyond the simple capture of a young Jedi such as yourself.” Hondo explained, half turning and pointing to his goons. “You two! Go retrieve it!”

“Wait!” Ahsoka shouted. “I’ll just use my lightsabers to get out of here!” Ahsoka turned around and bolted towards her weapons. She quickly picked them up, ran back over to the door, and took a fighting stance.

*CLICK*

Nothing happened.

*CLICK, CLICK, CLICK*

“Why? WHY!? WHY WON’T THEY TURN ON!?” Ahsoka shouted, exasperated. Hondo opened his hand revealing two small kyber crystals.

“Why do you have those!?” Ahsoka screamed.

“Calm yourself my dear. I found them lying by the terminal over there. It appears that they were removed from your lightsabers.” Hondo explained and paused. “Do not fret. We will have you out of there in but a moment.” The bandit leader then turned around and proceeded out the door on the other side of the room, leaving Ahsoka alone.

“Wait! Don’t just leave me here all by mysel…” Ahsoka’s sentence was abruptly cut off as four metallic grips latched onto both of wrists and above her ankles. “What the!” A split second later, another snapped around her neck.

“H…Hondo! Wait! HONDO!!!” The young Jedi padawan screamed. A few seconds later, she was promptly pulled up into the air and back into the center of the small room. Her arms and legs were extended out, forcing her body into an X shape.

“Ow!” Ahsoka yelped in response to the sudden jerk and strain on her joints. She then fought to free herself, accidentally releasing her unpowered lightsabers which loudly clacked onto the floor. “HONDO!!!!” She again screamed. Suddenly, the sound of buzzing machinery surrounded the trapped padawan. She had no idea what was happening, and that frightened her. Two robotic arms quickly descended from the ceiling and positioned themselves at her waistline. Once there, two laser beams shot out from them, cutting into Ahsoka’s one-piece outfit.

“H-Hey! STOP THAT! HONDO! PLEASE COME BACK!!!” Ahsoka screamed throwing all her might into trying to escape. It was all for nothing though. The beams circled around her waist, cutting through her belt while also separating the bottom portion of her outfit. They then descended until both the remainder of the girl’s skirt and belt had been severed into two pieces. The cut clothing then fell to the floor. The beams shut off and the arms again repositioned themselves at her waistline. They then reactivated the beams and began cutting into her leggings.

“Oh no! This IS NOT happening! Please stop!” Ahsoka whimpered. A few seconds later, most of her leggings had been removed leaving only a pair of panties. The arms again positioned themselves at her waist. Ahsoka let out another helpless whimper as both laser beams turned on for a split second. That was all the time they needed to cut through her underwear’s waistband causing them to snap off and fall to the floor. The petite Jedi padawan was now completely bottomless and exposed. With their work complete, both robotic arms immediately retracted back up into the ceiling.

There was a brief intermission as Ahsoka renewed her struggles. She was desperate not to be seen like this, especially by Hondo and his crew. She continued to fight her restraints until she heard the machinery power up around her again. Without warning, Ahsoka was swiftly flipped face down then gradually lowered. As she descended, her arms were allowed to retract, releasing the strain on her joints and shoulders. Her legs were also given a similar reprieve. A few seconds later, she was left hovering above the ground, stuck between a crawling and bowing position. Another arm then shot out and latched around her waist, denying her any mobility.

The young Jedi apprentice could do nothing but wait in a cold sweat as she heard a hatch open above her and the sound of another arm lowering itself. She could not see this one, as it was conspicuously positioning itself behind her. A moment later, Ahsoka felt something press onto her anus.

“Agh! What the!” Ahsoka yelled as more pressure was applied to her rear hole. She resisted by clenching as tightly as she could, successfully denying it entry. However, the machine only continued to press harder.

“Hondo! Please! If you’re there, I need some help NOW! Like, RIGHT NOW!!!” Ahsoka screamed. There was no response. Suddenly, what felt like a cool liquid shot out from whatever was pressing onto her asshole. It had enough force to allow most of it to bypass the clenched orifice. The rest slathered onto and around her hole. It then shot another volley. Then another. Each time, Ahsoka’s body jolted from the fluid’s force. After several more injections from the object, it finally backed off leaving the padawan’s rear hole thoroughly slathered both inside and out. Ahsoka had never experienced anything so disgusting and humiliating in her life.

More buzzing filled Ahsoka’s ears as the sound of another robotic arm lowered behind her. At this point, she was imagining the worst. And as she felt renewed pressure applied to her anus, the young Jedi knew that her fears were warranted. Ahsoka was growing increasingly more exhausted fighting against the intruder, clenching with all her might. However, she realized that she was not going to be able to hold out much longer, as the lubricant made it increasingly more difficult to resist. Unless if Hondo showed up right now, she was screwed. After a few more seconds of struggle, and with no one coming to her rescue, Ahsoka’s grip finally gave out, allowing the object to immediately sink into her butt.

“Ow!” Ahsoka gasped at the strange feeling. Whatever it was that was entering her, it was maybe around the size of a finger in both diameter and length. It eventually came to a rest, sitting motionless for a few seconds.

“Seriously… how long does it take to cut someone’s eye out?” Ahsoka thought to herself, as her desperation quickly toppled her off her moral high ground. Suddenly, the object in her ass began to gently retract itself. Before exiting entirely though, it forced itself back in, matching its previous depth. It then repeated this motion for several more seconds, gradually speeding up as it did.

“Agh… th-that feels SO GROSS!” The young padawan huffed. The intruder continued to accelerate until it was pumping into her rear several times a second. Ahsoka’s breathing deepened. It most certainly was not a pleasant sensation having one’s anus violated like this, but it didn’t hurt so long as she relaxed and let it do its thing.

The device continued its motions for a while until it abruptly stopped fully inside her. It then began to gyrate, stirring her rectum and dragging Ahsoka’s outer anal walls along with it. She tensed up from the new sensation, increasing her discomfort. Taking a deep breath, she again relaxed herself, granting the object as little resistance as possible as it motioned around the circumference of her asshole in an increasingly wider pattern.

Ahsoka felt nothing but humiliation as her anus was gradually gaped wider by the device. It rotated for over a minute, increasing its rotational circumference whilst gaining speed. Eventually it stopped, and a moment later, retracted itself.

Cool air entered Ahsoka’s wet gaping hole, another new and uncomfortable feeling for the girl. As the robotic arm began to ascend, she heard another begin to lower. “Just great! What now!?” She muttered angrily. Again, an object met her rear entrance and slowly began to penetrate her. It felt small at first, but its size increased the deeper it went. Eventually it became increasingly more difficult for the young Jedi apprentice to bare.

“UgH! Ow! Stop! STOP!” Ahsoka screamed. The device did no such thing. It pressed forward until it finally popped inside the helpless girl’s straining anus. Ahsoka’s sphincter came to a firm clench around what felt like a smaller cylindrical portion at the base of the cone-shaped device. Then, without warning, she heard the sound of an air-valve releasing and felt a sudden pressure grow within her rectum. The cone that had entered her began to expand much like a balloon.

As Ahsoka’s helpless little butt became increasingly filled, she could do little more than groan and whimper in protest. It also placed mounting pressure on her bladder, eventually causing her to lose control of it and shamefully urinate onto the floor beneath her. After what felt like an eternity, the object finally stopped expanding, allowing the young padawan a moment to acclimate to its extreme size. However, the device’s work was nowhere near complete, something Ahsoka quickly discovered when it began to tug back on her anus.

“NO! NO!!! DON’T PULL ON IT! DON’T PULL IT OUT LIKE THIS!!!!!” Ahsoka screamed with all her might. Her anus felt like it was being set ablaze as it stretched to accommodate the inflated object, forcing her hole to gradually open to its largest diameter yet. It then began to release some air as it continued to pull out of the helpless togruta’s anus. Slowly and painfully, the object withdrew itself, keeping her straining hole open at its maxed-out size. Despite the intense pain she was experiencing, Ahsoka gritted her teeth and did her absolute best to bear with it. It was difficult though. She had both of her hands firmly clenched and she shook in her restraints as her butthole struggled and strained. After several more seconds of retraction, the balloon finally exited her anus with a loud pop.

“GuHhh!” Ahsoka grunted at the sudden evacuation which also caused her gaping hole to expel a loud fart. As her uncontrolled flatulence tapered off over the following seconds, the inevitable began to happen for the unfortunate girl. No longer able to properly control her anus and bowels, Ahsoka began to defecate. The humiliation was utterly devastating to the young Jedi as she watched her waste messily fall to the floor. “Why…” Ahsoka whimpered. “Why would anyone do this? Who would do such a thing?” She closed her eyes, unable to stand the sight of it.

The sound of machinery brought Ahsoka back to attention. A moment later she felt a cool fluid spray into her gaping ass, forcing the substance deep inside. What followed were several more shameful evacuations from Ahsoka’s rear until all that came out of her was clear liquid. After several minutes of work, her butt was effectively cleaned both inside and outside. The spray stopped and a small door opened at floor level in front of her. Several tiny droids then entered the room and scrubbed away her mess. Ahsoka simply observed them in silence, feeling somewhat relieved that no one had seen her do all that and that there would be no evidence left of it. Her sense of relief was short lived however, as she felt more lubricant being applied to her abused hole. “Again!!!?” The young padawan thought to herself as she felt the cone-shaped device once again press into her.

It penetrated Ahsoka’s abused hole more easily this time. Once inside, it expanded. The young padawan grunted and groaned in discomfort at the increasing pressure until it finally stopped. And just as before, it began to pull out of her butt. This was now pure hell for the teenage Togruta’s already searing anus. The device slowly and agonizingly retracted itself until it popped out of her again. It then quickly deflated and mercilessly shoved itself back inside, expanding once again.

Over the course of the next several minutes, easily the longest of Ahsoka’s life, her asshole was subjected to this torturous process. Even with her Jedi Training, which had helped to fortify her mind and body, this was pushing Ahsoka to her limits. It all seemed so senseless and without reason. She was simply being held in place, and only her anus was being targeted. “Why? Why? Why?” Were the only thoughts running through the completely exhausted padawan’s head. Eventually, the device stopped, leaving a wrecked, profusely gaping hole in its wake. The young Jedi’s body was now a dripping heap of sweat. Ahsoka hoped… No! She BEGGED for this to be the end. The buzzing sound of machinery once again filled her ears, killing that wish.

“Noooo…” Ahsoka pathetically whimpered as a robotic armed lowered down from the ceiling, this time, in front of her. The petite girl’s bright blue eyes shot open in horror at the sight as more of it came into view. As the new device came to a stop, the young padawan’s mouth quivered, it was a massive, metallic, bullet-shaped cylinder.

“THAT WON’T FIT!” Ahsoka screamed.

“THAT WON’T FIT!!!” Ahsoka again screamed even louder as the metal arm swooped up then over her, positioning itself at her backside. It was around the diameter of her fists… if they were put together.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT WON’T FIIIIIIIIT!!!” Ahsoka panicked and wailed in her restraints as she felt the cruel device press onto her painful gape. Without warning, the large glass door shot open beside her and the machine paused, with only the very tip of the device inside her.

“Oh my! You’ve really gotten yourself into quite the predicament young Jedi!”

Hondo was now standing in the doorway. Ahsoka slowly tilted her head and looked at him, for a moment, he really did look like her messiah. She then looked down at his hand, of which was holding a bloody eye.

“How… Just how long does it take…” Ahsoka paused, taking in several deep breaths. “…To cut someone’s eye out?” Ahsoka asked, gasping.

“I apologize young Jedi. The fool woke up, and we had to resort to… more extreme measures.” Hondo said with minor hesitation. He then knelt down next to the trapped and exhausted girl.

“I don’t want to hear it! Just PLEASE get me out of this horrible thing!” She begged.

Finally free, Ahsoka struggled up to her feet. The pain coming from her anus was almost crippling, barely managing it. “Please don’t stare at me.” She embarrassingly requested, unable to do anything about her exposed lower half. She then turned and stumbled over to her lightsabers, leaned down, and picked them up. Ahsoka then hobbled back over to Hondo who was diverting his eyes.

“Give me my crystals.” Ahsoka coldly ordered. Hondo reached into his pocket and held them out in his open hand. The Jedi swooped them up and swiftly put them back into her lightsabers. She then powered them on to ensure that they worked.

“Kindly exit the room and all of you face away.” The half-naked padawan demanded with a fake smile. The three men did as they were told. Once they had successfully complied, Ahsoka went wild, cutting the room to shreds with her lightsabers. She spared nothing. Once done, she took a long deep breath, then exhaled loudly.

“Ah! That’s much better!” Ahsoka remarked, regaining her composure and exiting the room.

After finding an over-sized robe to cover herself, Ahsoka and Hondo’s crew made their exit out of the building and onto the street.

“What happened here!?” Ahsoka shouted in shock. Everything looked like it was on fire.

“Like I said… Extreme measures.” Hondo responded with a devious grin.

“I see.” Ahsoka responded.

The two of them then parted ways.

\----

Now back on his ship and on his way to his hideout, Hondo brought his hand into his coat and retrieved a data chip from a hidden pocket.

“Well, well, well… I am most curious to see what happened to you in that room young Jedi. Perhaps, my trip to Coruscant won’t entirely be a loss.” Hondo remarked to himself, plugging the chip into his terminal. “Oh my! Not a loss indeed!”

END

\-----

Final author’s note to clear up some loose ends:

Hondo visited Coruscant to originally make a business deal with the man who ended up capturing Ahsoka. While meeting in the same food quad that she was at, the man caught sight of her, noticing that she was a young Jedi. Something rare and exotic that could go for a high price in his profession. Hondo told the man not to do it, that the Jedi were not worth the trouble, but the man did not listen, angering Hondo. Upon discovering the man’s intentions for Ahsoka, Hondo knocked him out and proceeded to set her free. As for whether Hondo deliberately allowed Ahsoka to become trapped in that room, it is certainly possible. Perhaps he did, perhaps he did not. In the end, Hondo only really cares about profit. A recording of a young female Jedi being put into such a compromising position would certainly be very profitable so long as one finds the right buyer.

I hope you enjoyed it! It was a somewhat extreme tale, one that I am confident Ahsoka will easily recover from. Perhaps I will write one or two more of these, each of them focused on Ahsoka’s ass. I like to imagine Ahsoka going “Really!? There again!?”, not understanding why it’s always her ass that’s specifically targeted.

Lastly, regarding the inclusion of scat in this tale… I felt I had to do it for two reasons. Reason one: It seems only natural for Ahsoka to defecate under those extreme circumstances. I mean, you cannot reasonably expect to plunge objects into someone’s ass and not eventually run into "complications". Especially with no warning or prior preparation. Reason two: It provided a moment of ultimate humiliation for the headstrong padawan.


	2. Infiltration, Penetration, Vindication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several failed attempts to infiltrate a separatist-held planet, Ahsoka volunteers to take on the mission alone. Being denied several times by both her master and the council, she persisted, claiming that no one would suspect such a young girl to be a spy. Upon being granted permission, she headed to the planet only to be promptly captured. She then finds herself in a rather compromising situation.

Ahsoka grumbled to herself as she was forcibly tugged along. Restrained, alone, and uncovered below the waist, she was currently being led down a crowded street. Her shackles clanged noisily, drawing even more attention to the embarrassed half-naked padawan. The rabble gawked at her petite body, some even jeered, insulting her appearance with names like “flat stick” and “boney meat”. She was beginning to think that this infiltration job was not worth this intense humiliation. After traversing several cramped streets, all the while being groped along the way, a large man approached her captor and talked to him briefly. After what appeared to be a heated negotiation, the man then handed her holder a small bag and her leash was handed back in return. “FINALLY!” Ahsoka’s thoughts screamed. She knew the moment she was unshackled she was going to escape and complete her mission.

No words were spoken as Ahsoka was led over to an expensive-looking speeder. She was ushered on and both she and her buyer swiftly flew away. After a minute of silence, the man spoke up.

“You have any experience?” The man asked. Ahsoka did not respond. “I asked you a question!” The man shouted, tugging harshly on the girl’s leash.

“Ow! No! I’m not that kind of girl!” Ahsoka loudly protested.

“Good. That’s why I bought you.” The man smirked. Ahsoka’s blood boiled. She was growing increasingly more tempted to bash in the guy’s head and take his speeder. However, she knew she had to play her part for now, otherwise she might fail in her mission and that would put lives at risk.

“Just great…” Ahsoka said to herself. She glared to her right as several large buildings flew by in a hazy blur. After several minutes of traversing the metropolis, both she and her new “owner” arrived at a landing pad which appeared to lead to a large and luxurious apartment. Two protocol droids approached.

“What’s your name togruta?” The man asked.

“Ahsoka…” The teenage girl responded coldly. The man then called over to the two droids.

“Make sure that Ahsoka here is thoroughly cleaned and prepped. Once done, bring her to my quarters. I plan on using her right away.” The man ordered.

Ahsoka could not help but rage at the man’s audacity to treat her like a mere object. After taking several deep breaths, she calmed herself and walked forward. As she passed the man, his hand suddenly came down and smacked her bare bottom, causing the young girl to stumble forward. Ahsoka promptly glared back at him.

“That’s it. That’s the look I want to see.” He grinned. Ahsoka grumbled and continued off with the droids.

After a rather forceful and violating bath, Ahsoka was led up a flight of stairs to a giant fancy door. It swiftly opened, and she was ushered into what appeared to be a large bedroom.

“Please wait here.” The droids ordered in unison. They then left the room and the door slammed behind her. Looking around, Ahsoka saw nothing but obscene luxury born out of criminal activity. It disgusted her.

“Ah, there you are.” The man said, walking in from a balcony. “Ready to get down to business?”

Ahsoka glared at the man. “If by ‘get down to business’ you mean ‘get raped’, I’m not interested.”

The man laughed. “I’ve certainly found an interesting one this time. The last one was so boring. No personality.”

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and continued glaring at the man.

“You’re here for the data on the separatist forces in this sector, right?” The man abruptly asked. The young Jedi felt a small chill go down her spine. Had she been discovered already? Was she really that incompetent?

The man began to approach Ahsoka. “No need to keep quiet little Jedi. To be honest, I’m surprised they sent you here. Anyone who’s anyone knows that you’re the ‘heroic’ Skywalker’s apprentice.” The man explained as he now towered over the young girl. “Let me guess, you insisted.”

The man nailed it right on the head. Despite still being shackled, Ahsoka began weighing her options. She was about to pounce and make her escape. “Well, lucky for you, I’m willing to help.” The man finished and turned around. He then pulled a small pad from his pocket and pressed a button, releasing Ahsoka from her restraints, which clanged loudly onto the floor. He then walked over to a small round table with two chairs and motioned the girl to sit across from him.

Ahsoka glared untrustingly. However, she took a breath and decided to do as she was beckoned. “And just how are you going to help me?” She asked, sitting her bare butt down uneasily.

“It’s simple. I can give you the data you want right now.” The man explained.

“What?” Ahsoka asked skeptically.

The man laughed. “Here. Have a peek.” He then brought up a three-dimensional projection of the local system with the location of every separatist base, ship, and droid. It was everything and more than what she was looking for. Up until now, it seemed like nothing but bad luck for the young Jedi apprentice, but now it seemed that was about to change. At least, she thought so. The projection was shut off.

“Well?” The man asked.

Ahsoka crossed her arms. “Well, what?” Ahsoka asked.

“Do you want the data?” He asked.

“Yes.” She coldly responded, glaring at the man.

The man smiled at her and shook his head. “You’re wondering what the catch is, aren’t you?” He asked. Ahsoka simply nodded slowly and continued on with her silent glare.

“Well, I did just spend a nice sum on you. And I have the data you want. It seems only fair that you should give me something in return for my generosity. Don’t you agree?” The man asked and stood up.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “I told you earlier, I’m not that kind of girl.”

“Very well, you may go. I have no interest in making an enemy of the Jedi, especially that crazy Skywalker guy.” The man explained.

Ahsoka stood up, stared at the man briefly, then made her way to the door. Just as she was about to press the button to open it, she paused. The data was here. What exactly was she doing? Was her pride and dignity worth more to her than that data? Data that could save thousands if not millions of lives. There were no rules prohibiting her from engaging in sexual activity, she simply found the thought repulsive. She took a deep breath, let out a pointed sigh, and lowered her hand.

“Alright… What exactly do you want?” Ahsoka asked. She then turned around. “I have no experience with this sort of thing, so just tell me what you want from me.”

The man smirked. “A young, spirited Jedi padawan. What a rare opportunity this is! To be honest, I would love to get a great many things out of you. However, I suspect that you want to get out of here quickly, so I will keep it short and simple.” The man explained and walked forward. He was once again towering over the petite togruta girl. “I want to find out if that perky little orange butt is as tight as it looks.”

Ahsoka’s mouth hung open and a look of concern quickly formed on her face. “What… exactly do you mean?”

The man leaned down, his face now in Ahsoka’s. “Tomorrow, I want to brag to my friends about how I fucked a dumb little Jedi, who was in WAY over her head, in the ass.” He smirked.

Ahsoka turned away in both anger and disgust. “You can’t be serious!” She shouted. The man stood back up.

“The choice is yours little Jedi.” He said, smirking at the girl.

Ahsoka once again glared up at the man, clenching her fists. She wanted to level him right here, right now. Yet… She knew better. She knew there was more at stake than her own humiliation.

“Some choice…” Ahsoka mused then paused. “You leave me no choice at all.”

“That’s the spirit girl. Just so you know, I’m planning on getting my money’s worth.” The man explained as he made his way over to the large bed on the opposite side of the room. Ahsoka simply grumbled to herself as she followed him. She now understood why she had also been given enemas during her long bath.

“What do you want me to do?” Ahsoka asked, crossing her arms.

The man smiled down at her. “Bend over the side of the bed.” He instructed, pointing down at it. Ahsoka clenched her hands, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She then walked up to the bed and bent over onto it. Her little orange butt was now aiming slightly up in the air.

“Just get it over with.” Ahsoka coldly stated. She tried to hide how nervous she was; however, her perspiration gave her away.

“Spread it.” The man ordered.

Ahsoka hesitated briefly. She then brought her hands back to her cheeks and pulled them apart, presenting her butthole to the man. She tried to comfort herself in the thought that no matter what this man did to her rear, it would likely be nothing compared that infernal machine back on Coruscant. At least, that is what she hoped.

“Well, would you look at that.” The man remarked, leaning down. Ahsoka could feel his breath in her crack. It made her stomach turn.

“What are you doing?” She asked. Suddenly the man extended his tongue and ran it over Ahsoka’s asshole. She instantly tensed and recoiled. “UGH! WHAT THE!?” She yelped in protest. “STOP THAT!” The man leaned forward and licked her hole again. “GROSS!” Ahskoa grumbled to herself. The man continued with several more licks until finally jabbing his tongue inside. Ahsoka lept forward onto the bed. “STOP DOING THAT!”

The man grinned at her. “Must be a new experience for you. Just be glad I’m not forcing you to do that to me.” The man laughed, now unbuckling his belt. Ahsoka shook in disgust at the image he had just put in her head. “Alright little Jedi… Let’s get started.”

Over following minute, the man disrobed and he now stood before Ahsoka naked. He was large, tall, and muscular. Ahsoka could not help but gawk at the man’s now-exposed penis. It was not even erect, yet its size was already immense. Compared to him, she was tiny creature.

“Don’t get cold feet now girl. Remember, lives are on the line here.” The man said with a devious grin.

“There’s no way! It’s too big!” Ahsoka panicked, backing up onto the bed. The large man followed her, causing Ahsoka to fall onto her back.

“Only one way to find out for sure.” The man said, now straddling over her as his cock hardened. It was currently as long as her forearm, and it was still growing.

Out of fear and desperation, Ahsoka used her force abilities to push the man back. However, he only recoiled a few inches. She then kneed him in the stomach, but he did not even flinch.

The man smiled and shook his head at Ahsoka. “Do you want to stop? You’re still free to go little Jedi.” He remarked. Ahsoka froze in place. The man then backed off from her, allowing the girl to slowly sit up. Ahsoka’s breathing was still sharp and panicked as she sat on the edge of the bed. The man sat quietly beside her, waiting for a response. The young girl looked over, eyeing the menacing, pulsing erection. She could not imagine that thing fitting inside her. It was impossible.

After several seconds to recollect herself, Ahsoka rubbed her knees and took a deep breath. Thinking back to her time in that room on Coruscant, she began to wonder if she was cursed. She then broke the silence.

“Could I just…” She said but was cut off by the man.

“No.” The man coldly stated, causing Ahsoka to jolt slightly. He knew what she was going to ask. She opened her mouth to respond but closed it again. After a few more seconds of silence, she stood up and walked forward a few steps. She could feel the man’s gaze on her backside. Suddenly, she turned around and slammed her bare foot down.

“FINE!” She shouted and stomped back over the bed. “You better give me the separatist data after you’ve had your fun you disgusting freak!” Ahsoka yelled as she angrily climbed back onto the bed. The man stood up.

“Face down, ass up.” The man sternly ordered. Ahsoka’s feet now hung off the edge of the bed as she pointed her rear up at the man. He then walked over to a nearby nightstand and snatched a bottle that was sitting atop it. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be just fine little Jedi.” He said, opening the bottle. He then grasped Ahsoka’s left butt cheek and pulled it aside, exposing her asshole.

Ahsoka tensed as she suddenly felt a cool liquid pour down her open crack. “What is that?” She asked.

“My generosity.” The man arrogantly replied. Ahsoka’s blood boiled with renewed vigor. “Best to try to relax little Jedi.” He said as he sat the bottle on the bed and placed the tip of his finger on Ahsoka’s tightly clenched exit. He then applied more force until a few seconds later Ahsoka’s grip gave out and his finger abruptly slipped inside her warm little butt. “Ohhh, that’s tight!” The man remarked.

Ahsoka let out a small grunt of pain as the finger suddenly entered her. She involuntarily clenched onto it, making the sudden intrusion all that more uncomfortable. The man remained motionless, granting the young padawan some time to acclimate. “Relax.” He repeated.

“Easy for you to say! You’re not the one getting things shoved up your…!” Ahsoka shouted, not finishing her sentence. The man then slowly retracted his finger, popping it out of her tight hole. A moment later, Ahsoka felt something new press onto her anus. It felt much larger than a finger. She looked back to see that man towering over her. Her eyes shot open. It was the tip of his enormous penis.

“WAIT! I’M NOT READY! I’M NOT READY!! IT WON’T FIT!!!” Ahsoka screamed. She tried to pull away, but the man immediately grabbed ahold of her slender waist, pressing his large bulging tip harder onto her tiny hole. He then paused. A moment later, he let out a frustrated sigh and released Ahsoka, causing her to fall forward onto her side.

“I’m starting to get impatient girl. Perhaps you are more trouble than you are worth.” He said, glaring down at the panicked padawan. He then leaned down over Ahsoka, placing his hands on both sides of her. “Here’s the deal you foolish little brat, the only way you are getting that data is through your asshole. So, are you going to let me in, or not? The door is still over there. Make your choice.” He demanded, pointing at the exit. He then stood back up.

Ahsoka once again attempted to calm herself by taking several deep breaths. She was shaken. Nothing in her life had induced this much fear in her, not even being trapped in that room on Coruscant. She felt that the man would surely kill her with that thing. Ahsoka gradually sat back up and glanced over at the door. She closed her eyes and took more deep breathes. She then opened them, glaring back up at the man. A moment later, she turned onto her hands and knees and once again presented her little orange butt to him.

“Don’t pretend to act brave, you know that you’re just going to try to run away again.” The man remarked.

Ahsoka clenched the bed sheets, but quickly released them, she continued to take long, deep breathes. Gradually, her body started to slouch as she eased her thoughts and began to rest herself into the position. From the muscles in her arms down to her legs, she relaxed. Steadying her breathing, she simply remained silent, as if attempting to meditate in the strange position.

Time seemed to pass slowly for the young padawan as she waited. She could hear the man moving around the room, at one point, it sounded like he had opened a bottle and was having a drink. Eventually, he returned, once again standing behind the young Jedi. “Last chance.” He said. 

Ahsoka felt the man’s breath on her butt. A moment later, his two large hands took ahold of her little cheeks and parted them. Ahsoka tensed slightly in response, but quickly relaxed. She was determined to do this. She was going to get the data and complete her mission no matter what. The man’s tongue glided onto her tiny slit and slowly ascended up over her anus. It felt every bit as gross as before, but this time she did not protest. This motion was repeated several more times until the man finally focused his attention entirely on her butthole, circling it a few times until finally resting the tip of his tongue on it. Ahsoka knew what he wanted to do and did her best to relax. Slowly the tongue entered her and sat motionless for a moment. He then began pumping and gyrating his tongue as his lips sucked onto her asshole.

It was difficult to relax from the strange sensation, as well as the sound. The idea of oral stimulation to one’s anus especially disgusted Ahsoka. It was utterly repulsive. She hated the feeling and, in her mind, begged for it to end soon. Over the next few minutes, the man prodded and licked her butthole until he finally popped off with a loud wet kiss.

“Now we’re talking.” He commented, eyeing Ahsoka’s now somewhat open hole. A moment later, the young padawan felt a cool liquid poor down onto it, and the man’s finger smear it around. Once done, he pressed his finger inside her, entering with relative ease this time. The intrusion did cause Ahsoka to clench, but she once again relaxed. Applying more lubricant, the man prodded the Jedi’s little butthole, preparing it even further. Pulling out, he then placed two fingers on it, and pressed them inside, stretching her even wider. Ahsoka felt a moderate stinging sensation. However, she steadied her breathing and continued doing her best to relax as her anus was forced open. She tried to pretend she was defecating because that seemed to make it easier for her to handle.

Two fingers soon became three as the man continued playing with Ahsoka’s butt. After several more minutes of this penetration, the man suddenly pulled out. A second later, she felt the man’s large hands grasp around both of her cheeks and part them. He then placed his two sizeable thumbs onto opposite sides of her hole and began stretching and contorting it, producing discomfort for the girl. Once he had his fill of this, he then pressed both of his thumbs inside her, causing Ahsoka to clamp down and let out a painful groan. After taking a few deep breaths, she relaxed and the man began to slowly pry her anus open. A one-inch gape quickly became two. He then paused to admire the view. Ahsoka simply felt shame.

“Looks like we’re getting somewhere now.” He remarked, stretching her butthole a little wider, then relaxing it. After a few more similar motions, he then pulled her hole as wide as he could causing Ahsoka finally cry out.

“Ow! Ow!Ow!Ow!” The young padawan whined.

“Almost there.” The man simply responded, still forcing her open. He then began to gyrate his thumbs up and down in an opposing manner, painfully distorting and widening Ahsoka’s asshole even further. The young Jedi clenched her fists, taking more pointed breaths as she struggled to hold her position. “Please… it hurts!” She whimpered.

“I know.” The man coldly responded. “Do you want to stop?” He asked, relaxing his tension on Ahsoka’s anus, removing both his thumbs and hands from her rear. After taking a few deep breaths, Ahsoka arched her back and pushed her little orange butt back up into the air. “Are you sure little Jedi?” He asked. Ahsoka brought her hands back and spread herself.

“Do it.” She demanded.

The man climbed onto the large bed and pulled Ahsoka to the middle with him. Once there, he grabbed her waist and placed her ass at an optimal height for mounting. He then opened the bottle and generously lubricated both his cock and the padawan’s little asshole. Ahsoka was taking several deep breaths, doing everything she could not to panic. She was beyond scared. The man then placed a hand on her left butt cheek and pulled it aside. A moment later, Ahsoka felt his penis come to a rest on her hole. “I’m going to enter you now.” The man stated.

Ahsoka could not help but grip the sheets at her sides as the man clutched onto her slender waist and pressed forward. Her breathing quickened and she clenched her eyes shut. Slowly and painfully, her anus began to forcibly open to him. “Almost there... Almost there…” The man whispered as he pressed himself even harder onto the tiny hole. 

Millimeter by agonizing millimeter, Ahsoka’s hole dilated. She was already sweating profusely, and the painful intrusion was becoming increasingly more unbearable. “It hurts… It hurts…” She whimpered.

“Just a little bit more. You can handle it little Jedi.” The man responded. A second later, his large bulging tip popped inside. “Ah! There we go!” He exasperated. Ahsoka could not help but let out a long, loud, deep groan. Her asshole was instantly maxed out and it felt like it was on fire. The man quickly placed both hands on her hips to hold her in place. “Need a moment?” He asked.

Ahsoka found it difficult to even form words. “J-just…” She stammered then paused, grunting loudly and involuntarily clenching her hole. She instinctively tried to pull forward but was still held in place by the man’s grip. “G-get it over with.” She finished.

The man shifted his knees. A moment later, he placed both hands on Ahsoka’s waist and began to slowly pull her back onto his cock. Little by little, he sank into her tiny butt, gradually filling her rectum. All the time, this was eliciting loud grunts and groans from the young Jedi padawan. Ahsoka could not help but tense and shake as her asshole stretched over the widest part of the mans engorged penis. “Halfway there now.” The man said right as he ran into another barrier deep inside the girl. This did not stop him though, he continued to press on, breaking through the second barrier and slowly sinking himself inside even further. A few seconds later, Ahsoka’s little ass came to rest on the man’s groin. He had managed to bottom out inside this little padawan’s tiny orange butt.

Ahsoka was a mess. Sweat profusely poured down her body. Her mind could not adequately comprehend the sensations she was experiencing. Full. Forced open. Agony. None of them did her situation justice. Her belly extended out slightly as the massive penis flexed deep within her bowels. The man simply admired the sight of himself fully seated inside the small Jedi rear. She was warm. She was VERY tight. She was perfect. She was easily worth both the money and the risk.

“If you’re still with me, I’m going to start fucking you.” The man calmly declared. Ahsoka heard him, but could not respond. The pain was so immense it had overloaded her senses. She simply lingered in a bizarre dream like state. That is, until the man began to retract.

“Oh. Gah! Ah! AHH!” Ashoka grunted as the massive penis slid out of her. The man stopped just before his tip, pausing for a moment to admire the girl’s overextended ring of muscle encircling his cock. He then started pulling Ahsoka’s butt slowly back onto him, and again, the young padawan grunted incoherently as her asshole seared.

“Gooood girl.” The man uttered as he slowly bottomed out inside the little orange butt once again. Now all the way inside, he once again retracted. He was taking his time, leisurely pumping into the struggling girl. Her groans and grunts must have been like music his ears. “Oh yeah, that’s it. You can take it.” He gasped.

“Please… Please…” Ahsoka tried to beg for mercy, but she found it difficult to speak as her insides were forcibly and repeatedly shifted around by the massive penis. Not that her words would matter anyway. The man was going to get his fuck and she was just going to have to deal with it. After a few minutes of slow pumping, the man seated himself fully inside her and leaned over her.

“Here we go.” He calmly stated. Ahsoka gasped and groaned, unable to do much else. The man clutched the Jedi’s slender waist with immense strength. He then pulled out of Ahsoka more swiftly than before causing her hole to brutally extend outward. Once at his tip, he quickly sank back inside her. The girl squealed and shuttered in torment as her butthole burned. “The data, girl. Focus on that and I’m sure you’ll be just fine.”

Ahsoka was delirious at this point. The man was merciless, plowing into her at an ever-increasing speed. She honestly felt like she was going to die. At this point, the man would spend about a second entering and another second retracting. Though, it felt much quicker than that to Ahsoka’s busted asshole. She wanted it to end, she begged for it to end, but the man only continued with his torturous penetration. “You’re so fucking tight!” He loudly remarked as he continued to speed up.

Second after second, minute after minute, the cruel anal sex persisted. What a sight it must have been; a giant man towering over a petite togruta girl, savagely pumping his cock into her helpless ass. The sounds of those little butt cheeks smacking onto the man’s groin filling the air as he sped up his motions. Smack. Slap. Smack. Grunt. Whimper. Grunt. It was animalistic.

The brutal buttfuck was now reaching the fifteen-minute mark as the man sawed his lengthy hard cock feverishly in and out of Ahsoka’s once-tiny asshole. He was now going at a breakneck speed, cruelly thrusting into the little Jedi without a hint of remorse. “Almost there.” The man said. He then flexed his muscles and stopped his humping. He was now viciously pumping Ahsoka’s little rear onto his cock, treating the young padawan like his own little toy. “That’s it. Clench that shithole you dumb little girl. Milk it.” He sneered.

The man then slammed himself forward, loudly colliding with Ahsoka’s little orange butt. A motion he repeated over and over as he built himself up to a pleasurable release. He then swiftly bottomed out inside her as his cum rose up his shaft and spurted deep into the girl’s abused bowels. Ahsoka’s went limp as the man spewed into her, unable to do anything but take the load as she was barely conscious at this point. After several copious ejaculations, the man relinquished his grip on Ahsoka’s waist, she immediately collapsed forward; her little orange butt popping off the large cock with a loud juicy fart. Laying there on her stomach, Ahsoka’s asshole gaped profusely, unable to close as the man’s cum pooled inside and flowed down over her little pussy.

“Money well spent.” The man said breathlessly as Ahsoka passed out.

\-----

“Good work Ahsoka, I knew you could handle it.” Anikan complimented his young padawan as she handed the data chip over to him.

“Uh. Yeah. Thanks.” Ahsoka responded sheepishly.

“Is everything alright?” Anikan asked with a concerned look.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little sore.” The girl responded as she turned around and awkwardly limped out of the hanger.

\----

A few days later, Republic forces took the sector, easily defeating the Separatist forces and likely saving millions of lives in the process. Ahsoka never knew what became of the man. He was gone when she regained consciousness. When she awoke, she found that she had been bathed and a new set of clothing had been left for her. Also, beside her on a small table rested a data chip, an ignition key, and a note. It read:

“Here is the data as promised my brave little Jedi. Good luck! Also, the speeder is yours. Use it to get back home to that lunatic master of yours! And try not to be too hard on yourself! You performed your duty admirably!”

Ahsoka left with both a very sore butt and very conflicted feelings.


End file.
